After Story
by anajib9585
Summary: Menceritakan kejadian setelah apa yang terjadi pada Kyousuke


Yo para reader aku berharap kalian menikmati ceritaku yang satu ini

RATE: T

Genre: Slice Of Life

Warning; OOC, Typo, Gaje, DLL

Screen menunjukkan Kirino dan Kyousuke yang sedang jalan

"Akhirnya semua ini berakhir,yang harus aku lakukan adalah membenahi semua kesalah pahaman ini ke semuanya" ucap Kyousuke

"Hoi,Aku ingin minta maaf ke pada gadis tetangga itu" Ucap Kirino sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"ooh,begitu jadi kau mau minta maaf ya, lakukan saja sendiri sana" ucap kyousuke

"tapi,aku ingin minta bantuanmu" ucap kirino

"kau ingn aku melakukannya setelah apa yang terjadi!" ucap kyousuke yang marah

"nee,tolong lah" ucap kirino

"tidak,kau ini bukan anak smp lagi kan?" ucap kyousuke

"jadi,apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucap kirino

"pikirikan saja sana sendiri,aku ingin minta maaf kepada semua nya juga tertuama manami-san yang sangat terpukul" ucap kyousuke

"kalau begitu kita minta maaf nya barengan aja?" ucap kirino

"tidak,aku punya rencana sendiri" uacp kyousuke

"nee,onii-chan" ucap kirino

"eeh,tidak akan pernah selamanya walaupun kau memanggil ku seperti itu" ucap kyousuke

"nee,kalau begitu temani saja aku ke akihabara nanti" ucap kirino

"baiklah kalau begitu maumu,lagi pula aku ingin menyegarkan kepalaku ini" ucap kyousuke

"jangan-jangan kau ingin ke madi cafe, HENTAIDA!" ucap kirino sambil menendang kaki kyousuke

seketika kyousuke jatuh ke tanah dan memegang kaki nya yang ditendang tadi

"aduh,kau ini belum berubah juga ucap kyousuke yang memegang kakinya

"HENTAIDA!" ucap kirino

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang ke rumah" ucap kyousuke

"eeh,apa ayah tidak akan marah terhadap kita?" ucap kirino yang panik

"tidak, palingan aku harus pergi dari rumah" ucap kyousuke yang meratapi indahnya langit biru

"hee,itu artinya kau akan di usir dari rumah? ucap kirino

"sekilas lah,kurasa itu akan terjadi, aku sudah menyiapkan semua untuk ini" ucap kyousuke

"lagi pula aku sudah tahu dari awal sebelum kita akrab,bahwa aku akan meninggalkan rumah" ucap kyousuke

* * *

seketika manami mendegarkan percakapan kyousuke dan kirino

"KYOU-CHAN"

dan manami pun meninggalkan tempat nya.

* * *

Kyousuke dan kirino pun sampai di rumah mereka

"TADAIMA"

seketika ayah mereka sudah menunggu di belakang pintu

"eeh, ayah" ucap kyousuke

"Kyousuke,Kirino kalian tahu apa yang kalian perbuat" ucap ayahnya yang sangat tegas

"ano-" ucap kirino

"aku bahkan tidak sanggup menahan untuk melihat kalian lagi" ucap ibunya yang sangat bersedih

"Aku siap untuk menanggung semua ini" ucap kyousuke

"Jadi kau mau apa sekarang kyousuke?" ucap ayahnya

"aku akan bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah ini" ucap kyousuke dengan lapang dada

"Tapi tolong biarkan kirino tetap tinggal disini,biarkanlah aku yang menerima semua hukuman ini" ucap kyousuke yang menundkkan kepala dan badannya sambil memoohn kepada ayahnya

"onii-chan" ucap kirino

"kyousuke" ucap ayahnya

kyousuke pun sangat merinding ketika mendengar kan namanya dari ayahnya sendiri

"baiklah,kalau begitu kurasa hukuman ini sangat adil untukmu" jucap ayah nya

"Kyousuke jangan pergi dari rumah ini!"ucap ibunya yang lari memeluk anak laki-laki satu-satunya di rumah ini

"tenanglah ibu,aku akan datang berkunjung jika aku punya waktu libur dan di izinkan ayah untuk berkunjung" ucap kyousuke yang memeluk ibunya

"jadi sekarang aku akan mengemasi barang-barang ku dari sini" ucap kyousuke dengan senyum nya

kyousuke pun berjalan ke samping ayahnya

"kyousuke jika kau membuat atau punya masalah,tolong laporkan dulu kepada ku" ucap ayahnya

"hai" ucap kyousuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya

kyousuke pun naik ke tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya

sementara itu kirino

"ano-" ucap kirino

"kali ini, ayah memaafkan kalian berdua" ucap ayahnya

"tapi-" ucap kirino

"tidak,jangan buat ini lebih kacau lagi" ucap ayahnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan sambil memeluk istrinya yang bersedih

Kirino hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya

* * *

Larut malam pun tiba,Kyousuke masih mengemasih barang-barang nya dan ayahnya pun memasuki kamar kyousuke

"Kyousuke sekarang waktunya kita berbcara. sekranag kamu akan tinggal dimana?" ucap ayahnya

"aku akan menyewa rumah yang ada di sekitar kampus yang akan ku masuki" ucap kyousuke

"apakah kau sudah punya biaya untuk memenuhi permintaan itu?" ucap ayahnya

"sudah,aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya" ucap kyousuke

"baiklah,apa kah kau akan bekerja" ucap kyousuke

"aku akan bekerja bersama temanku di sebuah perusahaan game" ucap kyousuke

"hmm,begitu yah" ucap ayahnya sambil berdiri

"baiklah kalau begitu, sesekali ini kau membuat ayah bangga" ucap ayahnya yang membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar kyousuke

kyousuke pun hanya bisa memnyembunyikan senyumnya

Seketika ayahnya membuka pintu kamar kyousuke

"oh iya,ibu mu juga pesan bilang pilihlah jodo mu dengan benar-benar,janga buat kesalahan lagi" ucap ayahnya

"hai" ucap kyousuke

"jadi,kapan kau akan meninggalkan rumah ini?" ucap ayahnya

"aku akan meninggal kan rumah ini besok pagi" ucap kyousuke

"apakah itu tidak apa untuk ibumu?" ucap ayahnya

"aku sudah tetap pada keputusanku ini" ucap kyousuke

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap ayahnya yang menutup pintu kamar kyousuke

smentara itu di luar kamar kyousuke

"nee,ayah apa ini tidak apa?" ucap kirino

"kau jangan buat lagi masalah dengan kakakmu,lagi pula ia sudah dewasa walaupun dia belum di pastikan bekerja di suatu tempat, tapi aku yakin dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri" ucap ayahnya

kirino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lagi

"sekarang waktunya untuk kalian berbicara" ucap ayahnya yang meninggal kan kirino di depan kamar kyousuke

akhirnya kirino membuka pintu kamar kyousuke

"apa yang kau ingin kan dari diriku" ucap kyousuke tanpa melihat pun ia bisa mengetahui bahwa kirino memasuki ruanganyya tersebut

"udah baik kepada dirinya, malah begitu" ucap kirino

"ano,apa ini tidak apa, nee onii-chan?" ucap kirino

kyousuke pun langsung menepuk kepala kirino

"ini tidak apa, di luar sana aku dan temanku akan bekerja 1 tempat kerja" ucap kyousuke

"bukan itu maksudku,BAKA. maksudku apakah ini tidak apa-apa kepadamu?" ucap kirino

"tidak apa kok, lagi pula aku sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal kan" ucap kyousuke

"jadi kapan kau akan menemani ku ke akihabara?" ucap kirino

"kau ini,sekarang ini aku menyiapkan berkas untuk masuk unversitas,aku juga belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang pasti, lain kali saja yah" ucap kyousuke

"tapi kan kau sudah janji" ucap kirino

"baiklah, aku akan menemanimu ke akihabara,tapi dengan 1 syarat" ucap kyousuke

"apa itu?" ucap kirino

"kau harus minta maaf dulu kepada manami-san" ucap kyousuke

"aree"? ucap kirino

"iya,kau harus minta maaf dulu kepada manami-san,kau kan sudah janji juga kepadaju bilanhg akan minta maaf kepada manami-san" ucap kyouske

"hmmmmmmm (-_-)" ucap kirino

"pertama kau harus melakukan itu dulu yah" ucap kyousuke

"baiklah,tapi kali ini saja yah" ucap kirino

"sekarang, keluar sana. aku masih ingin merapikan pakian, dan barang-barang yang lainnya juga" ucap kyousuke

"sudah baik di ajak bicara, malam di usir begitu saja" ucap kirino

"oh iya aku ada pesan untuk mu" ucap kyousuke

"apa itu?" ucap kirino

"tolong kamu masuk SMA Benten" ucap kyousuke

"kenapa masuk di sma itu?" ucap kirino

"masuk saja disana,disana kau akan menemui seseorang yang baik,dan guru yang sangat bagus cara mengajarnya" ucap kyousuke

"baiklah kalau begitu maumu" ucap kirino

"nah,sekarang keluar dari kamarku, aku juag ingin istirahat" ucap kyousuke

"baiklah" ucap kirinoo sambil menutup pinta

"mungkin ini akan berat bagimu" ucap kyousuke dengan nada yang kecil

* * *

akhirnya kyousuke selesai dengan pun langsung pergi ke kasurnya dan membaringkan badan.

"akhirnya selesai juga,sekarang waktunya menghubungi semuanya" ucap kyousuke

kyousuke pun mengambil HandPhone nya di mejanya dan kembali lagi ke kasurnya

"yang pertama kureneko-san" ucap kyousuke

*ctek,ctek,ctek,TIIIIIIT,TIIIIIIT,TIIIIIIT,TIIIIII T,TIIIIIIT,* SFX:HandPhone Kyousuke

"hmm? senpai?" ucap kureneko

"moshi-moshi" sapa kureneko

"kureneko-san,aku ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal" ucap kureneko

"memangnya kenapa senpai?" ucap kureneko

"Aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini besok, jadi kalau kau tidak melihat ku itu artinya aku sudah pindah" ucap kyousuke

"senpai,kau akan tinggal dimana?" ucap kureneko

"aku juga belum tahu,tapi aku akan mengambil yang dekat dengan kampus ku" ucap kyousuke

"ooh begitu yah" ucap kureneko

"kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan pada mu yah" ucap kyousuke

"memangnya kau berbuat salah kepada ku?" ucap kureneko

"yah barang kali kau mempunya masalah denganku lalu kau mememndamkannya jadi aku minta maaf sekali lagi" ucap kyousuke

"baiklah kalau begitu,kalau senpai sudah dapat rumah nya beritahu aku yah,aku akan datang berkunjung kesana dan membuat makanan" ucap kureneko

"eeh,baiklah kalau begitu, JANA" *CTEK* ucap kyousuke

"sekarang hubungi ayase" ucap kyousuke

*ctek,ctek,ctek,TIIIIIIT,TIIIIIIT,TIIIIIIT,TIIIIII T,TIIIIIIT,* SFX:HandPhone Kyousuke

"ehh,onii-san?" ucap ayase dengan kaget

"moshi-moshi" ucap ayase

"ayase aku ingin membertitahu kan mu sesuatu" ucap kyousuke

"apa itu onii-san?" ucap ayase

"aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini,jadi aku ingin minta maaf kepada mu" ucap kyousuke

"memangnya kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan rumah itu,dan kenapai kau ingin mina maaf kepada ku?" ucap ayase dengan kebingungan

"yah,karena aku ini memperlakukan mu semenah-menah seperti tukang genit" ucap kyousuke

"baiklah kalau begitu,jadi di mana onii-san akan tinggal?" ucap ayase

"aku belum tahu pastinya,tapi terima kasih yah telah memaafkan ku" ucap kyousuke

"sama-sama" ucap ayase dengan senyum

"JANA" *CTEK* ucap kyousuke

"sekarang saori-san" ucap kyousuke

*YOU HAVE MAIL*

"eeh,dari saori?" ucap kyousuke dengan panik

'aku sudah tahu semuanya,kapan-kapan aku akan datang ke rumah mu untuk latihan cosplay lagi yah'

"dasar penguntit" ucap kyousuke

"sekarang sisa manami-san" ucap Kyousuke sambil menutup HandPhone nya

~Bersambung~

Yo readers mohon untuk di RnR yah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
